The present invention relates to gas torches and relates more particularly to a handy gas torch for welding operation which is generally comprised of a gas tank, a gas flow rate control mechanism and a combustion mechanism. Flow of gas is discharged out of the gas tank for burning when the gas flow rate control mechanism is moved to an upper limit position, or stopped from discharging out of the gas tank when the gas flow rate control mechanism is moved back to its original position.
According to the known structure of gas torch, gas flow rate is generally controlled by a piston-like mandrel. This common disadvantage of this structure of gas torch is that the mandrel may be worn off easily causing gas leakage problem. Further, the gas flow rate control mechanism must be accurately turned off to close the gas passage after each use. If the gas glow rate control mechanism is not accurately turned off, gas leakage problem may happen. Because a gas torch is operated to produce a very hot flame, it is not suitable for use as an air dryer. Further, the known structure of gas torch is not suitable for use as a glue gun to melt a glue stick for sealing or for soften an acrylic sheet permitting it to be bent into the desired shape.